


Бета-хилл

by Aurumtrio



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Action, Gen, Horror, Humor, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hе стоит соглашаться на авантюры пьяных друзей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бета-хилл

Потом никто не смог вспомнить, чья же это была «гениальная» идея.

Кажется, это был КХ, сидевший на краю стола и рассуждавший о японской культуре стихосложения. Временами его перемыкало — ядовито-зеленый коктейль в стакане, похоже, содержал не только алкоголь — и тогда он начинал сыпать рецептами разной степени съедобности.

Или Л4Д, теребивший цепочку из патронов и чек от гранат на шее, и мечтательно рассказывавший охотничьи байки про то, как они с братом ходили на стюардесс. Количество выпиленных зомби увеличивалось пропорционально выпитому. ТФ хохотал и поддакивал.

В любом случае, началось все с НоММа, первым рассказавшего старую легенду про заброшенный город в сотне километров от полигона ФБ. Город, по его словам, был там задолго до начала первой ФБ, и туда никто и никогда не рисковал соваться. Почему — НоММ так и не сказал, но даже в его красноречивом молчании угадывалось что-то поистине ужасающее.

И ничего удивительного в том, что пьяным и скучающим — до выкладки следующего квеста оставалось еще два дня — игрофандомам показалось забавным все-таки туда съездить, не было.

Хотя Нацуме, если бы кто-нибудь догадался его спросить, мог бы привести с сотню доводов против.

Но его никто не спрашивал — все были слишком захвачены новой идеей и предстоящей поездкой. АС носился по комнате, собирая все бутылки, в которых еще оставался алкоголь, и временами в порыве упоротости взбегая даже на потолок. Братья Валв шепотом переругивались в углу, пытаясь решить, стоит ли брать с собой гранатомет или и так сойдет. МЭ на повышенных тонах объяснял Вархаммеру, что бластер — самое современное и высокотехнологичное оружие, а все эти луки и мечи гроша ломаного не стоят, когда в игру вступают настоящие профессионалы. Стоящий рядом ФФ ухмылялся, но молчал, любовно оглаживая висящий на поясе ганблейд. Из-за спины высовывалась рукоять катаны, оплетенная красным.

Нацуме тихо сидел в углу и старался не отсвечивать, чувствуя, как рука медленно, но верно тянется к лицу в жесте невыразимого ужаса.

Нет, пожалуй, во всем был виноват КХ, притащивший его сюда под предлогом более близкого знакомства с основными партнерами Корпорации Эникс и налаживания деловых отношений. Какие отношения можно завязать с вдрызг пьяными фандомами, Нацуме не понимал. Впрочем, кажется, его понимание никому и не требовалось.

— Мне надо проверить калибровки!

— ФУС-РО-ДА!

— Заткните кто-нибудь его уже!

— Ты сам знаешь, что делать!

— Никто не видел мою винтовку?

— На люстре смотрел?

— Все идиоты.

— Ему больше не наливать, аххаха!

Нацуме не выдержал и все-таки закрыл лицо рукой. Лучше бы он остался дома наедине с учебником по маркетингу. Но с КХ иногда было проще согласиться, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь.

Рядом с ним на диван плюхнулся АС, распространяя вокруг себя запахи алкогольных коктейлей и упоротости. Фамильярно приобнял за плечо и поинтересовался:

— Скучаешь? Составить тебе компанию?

Нацуме окинул взглядом когда-то белую, а теперь заляпанную пятнами от разноцветных коктейлей куртку и буркнул:

— Не настолько.

АС, ничуть не смущенный резкостью ответа, захохотал. И интимным шепотом с легким акцентом сообщил:

— А ты мне нравишься, мелкий. Наглый, я таких люблю.

Нацуме поспешно отодвинулся, пытаясь вырваться из ставшей вдруг стальной хватки. И с облегчением выдохнул, когда невесть откуда возникший рядом ФФ за шиворот вздернул АС в воздух, пару раз встряхнув.

— Не советую.

Видимо, АС что-то увидел в подернувшихся зеленью глазах, потому что безропотно кивнул и свалил из комнаты, едва ФФ разжал пальцы.

— Все в порядке? — уточнил ФФ.

— Угу, — кивнул Нацуме, поднимаясь с дивана. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — ФФ с королевской небрежностью передернул плечами. — Его иногда заносит, так что постарайся не обращать внимания.

Он собирался было добавить еще что-то, но на пороге комнаты нарисовался ТФ:

— Эй, где вас носит? Все уже загружаются!

— Мы идем, — отозвался ФФ. И поправил воротник рубашки Нацуме, мимоходом встрепав ему волосы. Тот насупился, но смолчал.

***

На поляне перед домом, как и раньше в гостиной, царили разброд и шатания. Все бегали, кричали и матерились, пытаясь распихать по багажникам совершенно необходимые в поездке вещи. АС, прижимая к груди несколько бутылок темного стекла, разорялся про многолетнюю выдержку, редкий букет и «Ты хоть знаешь, что это? Это «Colli Orientali del Friuli»! Оно стоит дороже твоей дерьмовой тачки!» МЭ орал ему заткнуться, а Вархаммер, внезапно возникнув рядом, посоветовал затолкать ему в глотку кальян со столь нежно любимым гашишем. АС взбеленился еще больше, едва не уронив вино. Л4Д угрюмо сопел над гранатометом — в багажник тот влезать отказывался, а терпеть заряженное оружие в салоне не хотели уже остальные. ТЕС откровенно ржал, навевая ассоциации с целой стаей гиен, и щедро осыпал всех сахарной пудрой из пакета с рулетиками.

На дом наползали первые клочья холиварного тумана; становилось прохладно. Нацуме зябко обхватил себя руками и с тоской покосился на приоткрытую дверь дома. Там, наверное, сейчас тепло и тихо.

— Ти-ши-на! — от рявка ФФ с кустов осыпались листья, а с плеча НоММа сдуло приблудившийся хуй. — Слушать меня! Пятеро — в первую машину, остальные — во вторую! И ведите себя, наконец!

В полной тишине, повисшей после его слов, хихикнул КХ:

— Отлично сказано, братец. А теперь пригнись.

Белая коса мазнула по земле; ФФ, пригнувшись, скользнул в сторону. Вовремя — на то место, где он стоял, градом посыпались бутылки всех форм и размеров. Мата, последовавшего за ними, Нацуме не услышал — КХ на минуту зажал ему уши теплыми сухими ладонями, со смешком добавив:

— Рано тебе еще такое слушать.

С этим Нацуме мог бы поспорить. Но не хотел.

Тем более что фандомы выдохлись и, наконец, стали рассаживаться по машинам. Приметив, что за руль одной из них собирается садиться ФФ, Нацуме торопливо дернул дверь переднего пассажирского сиденья — ехать с МЭ, который хоть и выглядел трезвым, но временами путался в ногах и руках, у него не было никакого желания.

— Эй, это мое место, — фыркнул КХ, неслышно оказавшись рядом. Нацуме смущенно отступил и тут же напоролся на откровенно похабный взгляд АС, устраивавшегося на заднем сиденье. Его передернуло.

— Но так и быть, уступлю на вечер, — КХ встрепал ему волосы совершенно тем же жестом, что и ФФ чуть раньше. — Будешь должен.

— Натурой долги берешь? — ухмыльнулся Вархаммер, севший рядом с АС. Временами он прикладывался к железной фляжке, от которой несло непередаваемой смесью запахов спирта, болота и горелых носков.

— В отличие от некоторых, — КХ растягивал слова, как ириски, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, — я не страдаю от недоеба. Что, нет уже в руках той силы, что раньше, да?

АС жизнерадостно заржал, глядя, как на скулах Вархаммера выступили гневно-красные пятна. Даже по губам ФФ скользнула тень усмешки.

Мотор пару раз фыркнул, разогреваясь, и сыто заурчал. Впереди весело мигнули фарами и огласили окрестности жизнерадостным гудком.

— Поехали! — Вархаммер щелкнул крышкой, откупоривая бутылку с пивом.

***

— Приехали… — пробормотал АС через сорок минут, мрачно разглядывая едва различимый в свете фар указатель «Бета-хилл — 200 м».

— Угу, — кивнул ФФ, пробуя завести заглохшую машину. Двигатель пару раз чихнул и сдох окончательно. — Транспорт дальше не идет.

— А здесь миленько, — КХ уже успел выбраться из машины и теперь осматривался. Нацуме, присоединившийся к нему, был настроен не столь радужно — вырисовывавшиеся вдалеке развалины домов, сухая галька опечаток под ногами и едва уловимый, с трудом опознаваемый запах бумаги в воздухе производили тягостное впечатление.

— Смотрите, что я нашел! — к ним торопливо подошел Л4Д, державший в руке несколько смятых и, кажется, обгорелых с одной стороны листков. — Лежали на дороге под камнем.

— Могильным? — деловито уточнил ТЕС, жуя рулетик.

— Да нет, обычным, — пожал плечами Л4Д.

КХ отобрал у него листки, и, прищурившись, выразительно зачитал:

— …синеглазый брюнет сжал в руке истикающий клинок своего нежданого любовника, ни атрывая взгляда от ленивых глубин его зрачков в каторых шивилилось какое-та чувство…

Из рук ТФ выпала винтовка. НоММ пригладил вставшие дыбом волосы.

— Блядь! — с чувством высказался МЕ. — Ну и хуйня. Дайте чем-нибудь запить.

Вархаммер с готовностью протянул ему свою фляжку. МЕ отхлебнул — и застыл соляным столбом. На его лице отразилась мучительная работа мысли — проглотить или выплюнуть дикое варево?

— Не пей вина, Гертруда, — хихикнул КХ, с интересом патологоанатома наблюдавший за сменой выражений на лице МЭ. — Дать закусить? Кексик? Красный, синий или зеленый?

МЭ, по-прежнему не в силах говорить, показал ему средний палец.

— Ну что, пошли? — ТЕС уже три минуты с интересом изучал виднеющиеся впереди развалины. — Или всем уже хватит и больше не наливать?

— Идем, — Л4Д поправил ремень гранатомета и залихватски перевернул кепку козырьком назад. ТФ перещелкнул затвором автомата и первым сделал шаг в темноту. Остальные неторопливо потянулись за ним, неразборчиво булькая и звеня прихваченными из багажника бутылками.

Нацуме, старавшийся держаться недалеко от ФФ, вскоре оказался в самом конце процессии, растянувшейся метров на сто. По обочинам тянулись чахлые кустики, перемежаемые предупреждающими табличками «Фикбуку вход воспрещен», «Ограничение метафор — две/абзац», «Осторожно — заместительные синонимы». Временами в кустах что-то смачно шуршало, и Нацуме ощущал предательский холодок по позвоночнику.

ФФ и КХ, шедшие в паре шагов впереди, о чем-то тихо переговаривались, пока КХ не встрепенулся:

— Подожди-ка!

Он нырнул в кусты и носком кроссовка выпихнул оттуда на дорогу что-то металлическое и матово блестевшее в свете фонарика ФФ. После секундной заминки Нацуме опознал в этом руку-протез.

КХ зло оскалился:

— Узнаешь?

ФФ кивнул:

— Дэус. Вернемся — скажу отцу, чтобы отозвал своих псов. И поминальную службу закажу, пожалуй.

КХ метким пинком отправил руку обратно в кусты:

— Покойся с миром, недобратец.

— Э-эй! Где вы там? Мы кое-что нашли! — откуда-то спереди донесся вопль Л4Д. — Вы только посмотрите!

***

— Что за шум, а секса нет? — сурово выговаривал братьям Валв ТЕС, когда ФФ, КХ и Нацуме наконец догнали остальных. — Ну дом, ну старый, и что?

— Да ты табличку почитай! — ткнул пальцем НоММ, задумчиво изучавший кладку фундамента. — Это же не просто дом, а история, выбитая в камне.

Табличка над парадной дверью и правда была занятная — когда-то бронзовая, а теперь зазеленевшая и наполовину покрывшаяся мхом, она, тем не менее, была читаема.

— Дом нетерпимости, — зачитал вслух ФФ. — Живописное название.

— Давайте пойдем внутрь!

— А давайте не будем, — пробормотал Нацуме, преисполненный дурных предчувствий. Очень вовремя ему на глаза попалась выцарапанная чем-то острым надпись на двери: «Ку-клукс-бета». А потом — еще одна, чуть ниже: «Граммар—нацизм — лучшая из идеологий!»

По ногам потянуло могильным холодом; в воздухе разлился запах протухших эпитетов. Нацуме вскинул голову и с ужасом понял, что на крыльце остался он один — все остальные уже скрылись в доме. Он поспешно перешагнул порог; дверь за ним закрылась с тихим стуком, напоминавшим печать «Внеконкурс» на свежем тексте.

***

В узком и темном коридоре никого не было. Откуда-то из-за стен доносились глухие восклицания и щелчки фотоаппаратов. Слева радостно ржал ТЕС, и Нацуме совершенно не хотелось знать, почему. Обычно улыбку у того вызывали если не похороны, то хотя бы тяжкие телесные повреждения.

Справа доносился мерный голос ФФ, кажется, отчитывавший братьев за недопустимое поведение, и Нацуме припустил по коридору, ища хоть одну дверь.

Ни одна не находилась.

Медленно подступала паника. Нацуме вспомнил все страшилки, которые читал в детстве, все байки, которые рассказывали в зимнем лагере по программе подготовки к той единственной ФБ, на которой он успел побывать, и вздрогнул. Может, та ФБ станет последней в его жизни.

В памяти вдруг всплыла высокая фигура в дорогом сером костюме, и холодный голос произнес: «Страх — последняя из эмоций, которую ты можешь себе позволить. Если ты боишься — ты мертв, даже если еще дышишь».

Воспоминание принесло успокоение. Нацуме сделал несколько глубоких вздохов и зашагал по коридору — когда-нибудь он должен был кончиться, с фасада дом не казался слишком большим.

Впереди мелькнула знакомая рыжая макушка, тут же исчезнувшая то ли за поворотом, то ли за дверью, и Нацуме бросился вперед.

— КХ! Подожди!

К счастью, тот услышал и остановился, дожидаясь, пока Нацуме подбежит к нему.

— Ты как, мелкий? Правда, прикольный домик? — если бы Нацуме не успел его достаточно изучить за полгода стажировки в Корпорации, то и не расслышал бы едва уловимого напряжения в интонациях. — Братика не видел?

— Слышал голос. За стеной, — Нацуме неопределенно махнул рукой. — Мне здесь не нравится.

— Мне, пожалуй, тоже. Так что находим остальных и убираемся отсюда.

Нацуме согласно кивнул, оглядывая коридор. Но КХ все равно заметил ФФ первым, будто о кровной связи между братьями и правда не врали.

— Смотри! — он указал в дальний конец коридора, заканчивавшийся стеклянной стеной. И зло процедил: — Нашел время прихорашиваться, — наблюдая, как ФФ поправляет перед зеркалом челку.

КХ совсем было собрался рвануть вперед, как Нацуме придержал его за рукав.

— Ну что еще?

— Когда он успел расплести косу?

КХ побледнел, наблюдая, как ФФ по ту сторону встряхивает волосами и те рассыпаются по плечам белой завесой. И тут же подпрыгнул, когда незаметно приблизившийся к ним со спины второй ФФ — Нацуме первым делом заглянул ему за спину, проверяя наличие косы, — поинтересовался:

— И что ты там разглядываешь?

— Уже ничего, — расцвел улыбкой КХ, по-видимому, едва сдерживающийся от того, чтобы не повиснуть у брата на шее. — Ты где был?

— Искал остальных. Занятный тут дом…

— Это еще мягко сказано, — хмыкнул Нацуме, рядом с братьями вернувший свое обычное спокойствие. И тут же вздрогнул:

— Слышите?

Судя по враз напрягшимся лицам — они тоже слышали этот звук. Металлическое скрежетание, перемежаемое глухими ударами, будто что-то тяжелое раз за разом роняли на пол, сначала казалось бесконечно далеким, но с каждой секундой приближалось.

Они напряженно прислушивались, готовые действовать в любую секунду. Краем глаза Нацуме заметил, как крепко сжимает руку ФФ КХ. Завтра наверняка выступят синяки.

«Если они доживут до завтра», — мелькнула неприятная мысль.

Скрежетание становилось все ближе. Теперь к нему добавились еще и тяжелые шаркающие шаги и, почему-то, шуршание бумаги.

— Мне вспоминается, как отец учил меня расправляться с неприятными личностями и ситуациями… — медленно проговорил КХ, не отрывая взгляда от коридора.

— Ну? — поторопил его ФФ. Пальцы на рукояти ганблейда побелели.

— Надо их или победить, или обсмеять.

— А если не получится? — с интересом уточнил Нацуме.

— Тогда трахнуть.

Смешок ФФ увяз во внезапно обрушившейся тишине. Стихло и скрежетание, и шаркание, и даже шелест страниц.

А потом появился он.

— Зомби-боцман… — неверяще выдохнул КХ, смотря, как по коридору медленно, волоча за собой тяжеленный даже на вид якорь, бредет обрюзгший мужчина в истлевшей форме ВМФ. С рук его осыпались куски кожи, а с обтрепанного, но узнаваемого томика Розенталя вместо лица облетали полуистлевшие страницы. — Я думал, это легенда!

— Не все то легенда, что кажется, — осторожно пробормотал ФФ, следя за приближением боцмана. — А помнишь, что говорил Хуниверс про поведение в неприятных ситуациях?

— Бежим!

И они побежали.

Мелькали мимо обшарпанные, когда-то зеленые, а теперь испещренные надписями стены. Ложился под ноги выщербленный пол. Нацуме бежал, слыша позади тяжелые шаги и чувствуя зловонное дыхание. А коридор все не кончался, бесконечный и бессмысленный, как ручная отбивка абзацев в макси.

— Быстрее, — подгонял их ФФ, то и дело оглядываясь и стреляя на ходу. — Еще немного!

Впереди наконец показалась дверь. Нацуме, чувствуя, как сердце готово вырваться из груди, прибавил ходу, вырвавшись вперед. И КХ едва успел схватить его за воротник, удерживая на пороге.

За которым ничего не было. Кроме пропасти, пустой и очень, очень глубокой. Где-то далеко, на самой границе зрения, Нацуме мог разглядеть чернеющиеся двумя жуками машины, на которых они приехали сюда. Ни моста, ни веревки, ни единой возможности перебраться на другую сторону или спрыгнуть вниз. Ничего.

Железное скрежетание за спиной стало громче и четче. Нацуме обернулся — и закричал.

А в небе занимался ярко-алый, очень праздничный рассвет.


End file.
